


Fall So Fast

by whimsical_ramblings



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, mgsffday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_ramblings/pseuds/whimsical_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda always thought too much for Cécile's taste. Sometimes it was better not to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MGS F/F Day. No smut (sorry), but whatever.

Amanda let her legs dangle off the edge of the strut, bare feet swinging back and forth gently, cutting through the thick, warm, Caribbean air. It was the tail end of the rainy season in Costa Rica, and atmosphere was wet and heavy, almost oppressive in nature, but the nights offered a brief reprieve from the heat, and she felt a gust of cool wind come off the sea to tease her hair, tugging it around her neck and face, tickling her skin. Taking a drag off the cigarette between her fingers, she wondered absently if it would be better to do away with her hair altogether, to get rid of the feminine marker. Amanda had never had a problem with her femininity, but her world had changed, her status among the Sandinistas had changed, and as much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn’t suppress the stab of inadequacy she felt every time one of her men called her “Amanda” instead of “Comandante.” It was something that would come with time, she knew that, but their fight was now, and Amanda needed her men to see her the way they saw her father. 

  
  


Taking another drag off her cigarette, she held the smoke in her lungs for a moment, letting it burn, then with something between an exhale and a sigh, she let it go. The smoke swirled out over the strut, over the railings that her arms were resting against, and dissipated over the water. It was both inspiring and frustrating to watch Snake with his men, to witness the loyalty they had for him, and how easily he could command a large group of people. The Sandinistas respected her, they respected her position of power in the FSLN, and she knew they were loyal to her, but she had yet to figure out how to harness the kind of presence and authority that Snake held when he was speaking to his soldiers. It was mesmerizing to watch him interact with other people, and her time at MSF had felt like being in another world, one she wanted to create for her own men. His cause gave her and her Sandinistas a firm rallying point, and more than one leader to look to for guidance. But eventually Snake’s time in Costa Rica would end, and the void he’d filled when Amanda’s father had died would be empty again, and she’d be on her own. Snake seemed to think that she was perfectly capable of doing this without him, without someone to lean on, and Amanda knew he was right. But her failures still weighed heavily on her mind; the drug trafficking, driving away Chico, her barely-healed broken leg that still ached at night. It all felt seared into her skin like a brand of shame. 

  
  


Light, graceful footsteps shook the grated floor beneath her, and Amanda looked over her shoulder to see Cecile heading towards her, the moonlight shining off the thin sheen of sweat on her face and neck, and a bottle of wine hanging loosely from her fingers. 

  
  


“I can hear you thinking all the way from the barracks, ma grande,” she said, sitting down next to Amanda and hanging her own feet off the strut as well. “What’s on your mind?” 

  
  


Amanda snubbed the cigarette out and exhaled through her nose, eyes flickering over to Cecile. She watched her long fingers uncork the bottle of wine, watched them wrap delicately around the neck as she brought the edge to her lips to take a drink, and a smile came unbidden to Amanda’s face. It was as though the air around her had completely shifted as soon as Cecile sat down, lightened by her carefree and laissez faire attitude. It was almost impossible to be in a bad mood when she was around, and even Snake, who was normally so focused and serious that it was painful, had been known to laugh and joke in her presence. Amanda felt the load on her shoulders lifting, and she unconsciously leaned a bit closer to Cecile. 

  
  


“I was just thinking about what’s going to happen when Snake leaves Costa Rica,” Amanda admitted. 

  
  


“The base is here though, no?” Cecile asked. “It seems as though he has no plans to leave.” 

  
  


“The men will stay,” Amanda answered. “But Snake goes where he’s needed. He said so himself. He wants to expand.” 

  
  


Cecile took another drink of wine, then leaned her head back to look at the stars. “Why does this scare you?” 

  
  


Amanda’s head snapped to the side to look at Cecile, eyes widening slightly. Cecile had a tendency to come off as somewhat...airheaded at times, but Amanda hadn’t told her that she was afraid. Cecile just knew, the same way she knew how to get a rise out of Kaz, or how to get Snake to laugh, or make Paz loosen up.  She understood people in a way that most others didn’t. 

  
  


When Amanda didn’t answer, Cecile spoke for her. 

  
  


“You are not confident that your men will follow you without Snake here, are you ma grande?” 

  
  


Blinking, Amanda turned her eyes back to the sea, shoulders slumping. 

  
  


“They’re loyal to me,” Amanda said, but the words sounded rehearsed. 

  
  


“Ahhh, but you are not loyal to yourself,” Cecile countered. 

  
  


Amanda went quiet again at the observation, and Cecile sighed, leaning back on her hands. 

  
  


“You are always so...business-like, Amanda. You think so much, and always about the wrong things.” 

  
  


“There are right things to think about?” Amanda asked, laughing dryly. 

  
  


Cecile nodded. 

  
  


“You should not be thinking about how you are fighting, but why. Revolution, politics, philosophy, it is all so...exhilarating. It lights a fire in you.” Cecile got a far-away look in her eyes, as though she were in a different place and time. “It reminds me of when I was a student. We were all fighting for something bigger than ourselves. And so are you.”

  
  


She turned to look at Amanda, her lips quirking up in a smile. 

  
  


“Try to remember that.”

  
  


Amanda studied Cecile’s face, how some of her hair had escaped her messy ponytail to frame her face,and she traced the lines of her upturned lips with her eyes. She was a beautiful girl, always turning heads around the base, and it wasn’t hard to see why.

  
  


Emotion started to well up in Amanda’s chest, and deciding to change the subject, her eyes flickered down to the bottle of wine sitting at Cecile’s side. 

  
  


“What’s that?” she asked. 

  
  


Cecile’s eyes followed Amanda’s to the wine bottle, and she picked it up with one hand, thumbing at the label. 

  
  


“‘72 French Wine. Monsieur Miller bought it for the men on the base,” she said, her small nose turning up in disgust. “It’s rather awful, actually.” 

  
  


Amanda laughed. “And you’re drinking it anyway.”

  
  


“Yes, well,” Cecile said, taking a quick drink. “It serves its purpose regardless. And in a strange way it reminds me of home. It’d be a shame for that to go to waste.” 

  
  


She held the bottle out to Amanda, who grabbed it, and took a drink as well. The bottle was still warm where Cecile’s lips had been, and Amanda’s mouth lingered on the edge, savoring the taste. Her stomach rolled at the thought of having indirectly touched Cecile so intimately, and her heart pounded in her throat. She swallowed thickly, but the feeling still persisted, and Amanda wasn’t sure if she wanted it to go away or to never leave.

  
  


“You’re thinking again,” Cecile observed, startling Amanda out of her thoughts. “What is it about?” 

  
  


Amanda peered at her out of the corner of her eye, bringing the bottle down to her side. 

  
  


“Honestly?” 

  
  


Cecile laughed again, and the sound was musical. “That is why I asked, yes.” 

  
  


Taking a breath, Amanda straightened out, turning to face her. “You.” 

  
  


“Me?” Cecile asked, pointing to herself. “You were thinking about me?” 

  
  


Amanda nodded. 

  
  


Cecile’s smiled morphed into a smirk, her shoulders relaxing. 

  
  


“And what do you think of me?” she asked softly. 

  
  


Her response was almost sultry, and even though Amanda knew she shouldn’t be surprised, she was. Cecile loved to flirt with both men and women, but it hadn’t occurred to her that she could ever be on the receiving end of Cecile’s affections, or anyone’s for that matter. She’d never considered herself an altogether sexual person, but Cecile had a way of drawing things out of you that you didn’t know were there. Maybe that was why Amanda decided to forgo her words and jump into what she was about to do the same way she would jump into battle, with a fierce confidence that radiated around her. 

  
  


Without thinking, she leaned in and captured Cecile’s lips with her own, bringing her feet up off the edge of the strut to lean in closer. Cecile started at first, momentarily surprised, then with practiced ease brought her hands up to rest against either side of Amanda’s neck, the motion gentle but firm. She opened her mouth against Amanda’s, and Amanda took her chance to dip her tongue inside. Cecile’s lips were soft, and her mouth was warm, and when her hands slid from Amanda’s neck to dance across her ribs, she arched her back and deepened the kiss, drawing a deep sigh out of Cecile. They broke apart, both of them breathless, and Cecile smiled again. 

  
  


“So that is your answer?” she asked softly. 

  
  


“I don’t know,” Amanda answered. “I could say it again if you like, just to be sure.” 

  
Cecile’s smile widened, and this time she was the one to lean in and press her lips against Amanda’s, her long, graceful fingers threading through her dark hair. Amanda submitted to it, letting Cecile take control of the kiss, and for the first time in weeks, she felt content. 

 


End file.
